


Algophobia

by Makowo



Series: Phobophobia [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Phobias, but with a twist ;3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Things are going downhill, but Kyoko shouldreallyget that by now.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Kirigiri Kyoko & Togami Byakuya & Fukawa Toko & Asahina Aoi & Hagakure Yasuhiro
Series: Phobophobia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Algophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new au just for the horror. :3 im a disaster of a writer

“So,” A soft yet firm voice begins, the sound of a page being flipped filling up the eerie silence of the room. It appears as that part of a prison where the prisoners talk to those on the other side. Except Makoto doesn’t need to use a phone, thankfully. “How have things been?”

“Oh, they’ve been okay!” He chirps, rubbing the back of his neck delicately. “Toko’s been practicing handling herself better, though does still have her off days… she’s been more okay with Byakuya though! She even pet him once! He didn’t like the ink though…” He chuckles nervously, the ahoge atop his head flicking left and right. At least, Kyoko assumes so.

“That’s good.” She jots a few things down onto the paper, the boy watching steadily as she writes. “How about the others? And be a bit more descriptive on Togami-kun’s well-being. Is he taking the new food well?”

“Oh, yeah! He likes the salmon a lot. I think… it brings him back a little bit.” He speaks fondly, a warm look in his eyes from what Kyoko lets herself see. “I think Hagakure needs some more yarn though, he’s running low on his supply of dark brown.” A curt nod, words written furiously along the page, and he continues. “Toko’s okay on ink, and Aoi’s good on her water, and of course I’m managing how I use my eyedrops, so we’re pretty much fine right now!”

“Any problems?”

Makoto goes silent.

“... You know I have to ask about this.” She prompts in a much softer tone.

A hard swallow, and he speaks. “U-um… B-Byakuya tried dragging Aoi out of the water again… but that’s about it.” He squeaks at the soft sigh she doesn’t mean to respond with. “B-but it’s okay! They made up once she got back under, and no marks from his teeth. She’s okay.” He reassures quickly, the girl having to duck her gaze a bit when he waves his hands nearly in her line of sight.

“Well, that’s… good, I suppose.” As long as no one got hurt, she’ll let it pass. Kyoko, for once, sets down her pen, though doesn’t bring her gaze up to look at him. “And how about you? Are you-”

“Kyoko.”

“Hm?”

“Can you…” A hard swallow, and the sound of a suit collar being tugged on nervously. “L-look at me when you’re talking to me?”

That was the last thing she was expecting from him. “R-really?” She stammers in disbelief, before correcting herself. “Are you sure? I’m aware you get uncomfortable when people look at you…”

“Y-yeah, I… I do. But I… I don’t know, you’re different! You have nice eyes, I guess.” Kyoko isn’t sure why it sends such a strange chill down her spine when he says that. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, just… i-if you wanna…”

“No, it’s okay.” She smiles, looking up to lock her gaze with his hundred endless stares. “I’m glad you trust me so much, Naegi-kun.”

He appears to smile, the various eyes glittering like bright green gems within the pitch black that encompases his body, akin to a shadow lacking the person to make it. “I guess it might be because you used to have the Despair Disease, it doesn’t make my Scopophobia act up as badly.” He points to one of his many eyes, which is currently locked unblinkingly on Kyoko, as well as all except two. The original pair of eyes, a striking mix of hazel and green that provides some strange comfort to Kyoko when she sees them.

“That’s good. Just tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable around them or the caretakers, alright? I’m sure we could find a way to help with it.”

“Ah, um…” He scratches his cheek, being careful not to poke one of the wide orbs. “I… don’t think I’d wanna be alone, if you’re implying to…”

“Do you feel uncomfortable with their eyes?”

“Well, no… but…” He swallows hard and raises his head, running a hand up his neck. The eyes along his body flashing a brighter color, an audible growl beginning to fill the still air. She snaps her gaze away, and he calms immediately, the lilac-haired girl spotting him settle in his chair out of the corner of her eye before continuing as normal. “I just don’t wanna be separated from them. Even if it progresses more and I get bothered enough to be bothered by any eyes, including theirs, I’d _hate_ to leave them alone. You know how it is…”

And she does. She knows far too well. He’s the glue of the group, making sure they all stick together and get along. And now acts a sort of caretaker for them, being the most stable to speak to Kyoko. He’s always been the leader, in some way. He may not be the smartest or the strongest physically, but this disease shows just how much mental fortitude he has. It’s a miracle his strain of the disease has an easy work around.

“Of course.” She finally replies, notepad closed firm on her lap.

A quiet hum of affirmation. “Y-yeah, I-” He coughs, clearing his throat, and she’s sure he notices her eyebrow raise in questioning. “I th-think that’s about it. You can go.”

Kyoko swallows back a comment on the stiffness of his tone, standing up whilst staring at the metal door to the side. “Feel free to call anytime, Naegi-kun.”

“Mhm.”

She marches over to the door, letting the lock scan her eye before it clicks open. She stops in the doorframe, glancing back to the boy clothed in a black hoodie and jeans. She assumes it must not be hard on the eyes hidden beneath, but it must be troubling to deal with all that hair grown out to cover his many wandering gazes. “I mean that you can call me, Naegi-kun. It’s no trouble at all.”

“It’s your _job_ to know and report our problems.”

“This isn’t about my job.” She swallows hard, gloves squeaking quietly as they dig into the doorframe. “We’re still _friends_ , Makoto. I have every right to worry about you myself.”

There’s a moment of silence, and she nearly continues before being cut off hastily. “Y-you’re right. I’m sorry… it’s j-just stressful, Kyoko…”

“I know, Makoto…” She sighs, her grip going slack. “I know.”

Silence settles in once more, going on for half a minute before the screech of a metal chair being moved back jolts them both from their blank trances. “I should get back. Byakuya probably wants to play right about now.” He chuckles.

“Ah, yes. I’ll… visit tomorrow, if that’s alright?”

“Oh! Yeah, of course! And if you don’t mind, could you help me with washing Byakuya? He likes how gentle and precise you are with his horns. It’s sometimes hard to figure out where he’s itching.”

“Of course I can, Naegi-kun.” She nods, breathing a sigh of relief. “I have to go now, I’ll talk to you tonight.”

“Bye!” The man chirps as she closes the door behind her, and she tries to ignore the faint, muffled sound of him grabbing a tissue and retching up yet another loose eyeball from his insides.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask questions about the au! I will be (hopefully) post another fic to explain what's up with the gang more thoroughly!
> 
> Tumblr: https://noipekoto.tumblr.com/  
> Discord server: https://discord.gg/vAGVMm7


End file.
